Summer on Seth Cohen
by SpokenFor
Summary: A collection of Summer's thoughts on Seth during scenes from different episodes of the show. SS
1. The Goodbye Girl

"Then go stop her," she said. In mild surprise, he planted a kiss on her forehead and left. Summer continued to sit there, staring into the life lines on her palms, wondering if she had actually done what she had done. If she had just let Seth Cohen, the one guy that she ever liked, chase after his ex-girlfriend. She knew it was the right thing to do, and that he and Anna were just friends. And with Cohen's amount of friends, she understood why he didn't want her to leave.  
  
But it scared her a little. She was scared that Seth Cohen still liked Anna Stern. Summer Roberts had been very envious of Anna Stern. After all, Anna was the perfect girl for him. They both like comic books and were into to the same kind of music. They had everything in common. On the other hand, she had nothing in common with him. To top it all off, she had been a jerk to him his whole life. She still couldn't believe that they were together now.  
  
Seth Cohen was different from all the other Newport boys. He was sweet, coring, loving, and everything a girl would ever wish for in a guy. But he was also smart. One day he would realize that she was the wrong girl for him and would leave her. That day, will the be day that her heart breaks for the second time. After the heartbreak she experienced when her mother left, Summer knew she couldn't handle another one. Even after all the years that she trained herself to be strong. Summer Roberts was terrified that Seth Cohen would leave her. She was terrified by his ability and potential to hurt and shatter her into billions of pieces. She was terrified of her love for him.  
  
After about thirty minutes of deep thought, Summer rose from her seat and bid farewell to Marissa and the Cohens. She exited the mansion and drove back to her cold, un-welcoming house. When she arrived at the house, she climbed up the staircase to her bedroom. She took a warm shower in an attempt to chase off all negative thought of Cohen leaving her and then changed into a comfortable pair of tank top and flannel pajama pants.  
  
She laid on her bed, covering herself with her purple blankets. She picked up the pillow on the other side, closed her eyes, and sniffed it. It smelled of the sweet and relaxing scent of Seth Cohen, despite the fact that he had not even stepped foot in her room since the day before. The scent brought back memories of his confession and the first couple of time they had slept together. A gracious smile appeared on her face as she remembered how sweet he was during his confession and how gentle he was when he kissed her. She slowly drooped off to sleep as she allowed herself to swim in the happy memories.  
  
The doorbell chimes and Summer slowly dragged herself out of bed and downstairs to the door. Sleepily, she leaned her head on the door's frame as she opened it. She jumped and completely awoke at the sight in front of her. Seth Cohen was at her doorstep at gosh-knows-what time. He looked so distressed and sad. Summer then knew that Anna had left. She smiled a smile of sympathy and understanding. And without a word, opened the door wider so that he could escape the chill of the night.  
  
Summer interlocked her fingers with Seth's as she led him up the stairs to her bedroom. He plopped himself down on the edge of the bed as she closed the door. She silently joined him at the side of the bed and deeply sighed while rejoining their fingers. She looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?" It was a stupid question really. She already knew he was troubled and saddened with Anna's departure. But she wanted to hear him tell his story.  
  
"I just never wanted to hurt her feelings, you know? But I just couldn't deny my feelings for you, Summer. I never meant to hurt her."  
  
"I know...I'm sorry."  
  
His eyebrows rose and he heard her apologize. Confused, he asked, "Sorry for what?"  
  
She lowered her head, staring at their interlocked fingers and started, "I'm sorry that she's leaving. I'm sorry that I was the reason you two broke up, that I was the reason why you feel responsible for her leaving...I just...I'm sorry. For everything."  
  
Moments of silence passed slowly. Then with a finger on her chin, he lifted her head back up until she was staring deep into his eyes. He drew her head closer and kissed her softly, but passionately on the lips. Breaking away, but staying close, he whispered back, "It's not your fault that she's leaving. None of it is your fault."  
  
She nodded in acceptance and kissed him. He asked if he could spend the night. She nodded yes and reached for the phone that rested on her night stand. She handed him the phone and he called his parents and told them that he would be spending the night at Summer's because Ryan already left, Summer was too sleepy to drive, and he didn't want to drive under the influence of alcohol. Surprisingly, his parents understood.  
  
After he ended the call, Summer stood and gently pushed him down onto the bed and covered him with the comforter. She then walked around the other side and climbed in the covers. She softly kissed his forehead and lips and placed her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat slowly in rhythm with her own. When his breathing and the rising and falling of his chest slowed into a steady and soft rhythm, she concluded that he was asleep. She then let herself fall asleep, but not before whispering, "I love you" to no one in particular. Little did she know, that Seth was still awake, just barely enough to hear her confession. With a grin on his face and all memory of Anna's departure disappeared into oblivion, and he let himself fall into a deep slumber.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N - My first story, criticism is welcomed. 


	2. The Proposal

Hey, I decided to make this story a collection of Summer's thoughts on Seth during episodes on the show with scenes with them together.   
  
So this is one for "The Proposal" Hope you like this. It's not as serious as the last one, but I like it.   
  
And I also cut out the part with the Summer saying out Luke's yearbook comment. Well, enjoy and tell me what you think.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"Was I really mean to you?"   
  
"No, that would've needed you to have spoken to me...or anyone to have spoken to me..."   
  
Her heart felt as if it had exploded. She couldn't believe that she never spoke to the greatest man in the world. She couldn't believe how stuck up with popularity she was that she missed out on everything they have now. She couldn't believe how badly she broke his heart. She couldn't believe how many times she broke his heart.  
  
If there were anything she wanted to do this moment, she would torture herself for all the times she broke his gentle, loving heart. She had no right to hurt him. All he did was love her since the third grade. All he did was try to be nice to her on every possible occasion. All he wanted was for me to at least say 'hello' to him. But she, she was such a jerk to him. Always making of him and never speaking to him. The natural reactions of the Newport spoiled rich girls to the emo geek broke his heart millions of times. She hated herself so much.  
  
"A lot can change in a year, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, a lot can change in a year."  
  
She gently smiled at him, tucked her fingers under his chin, and guided his face until his dark chocolate brown eyes stared deep into hers. She then leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. A kiss that spoke a thousand words. A kiss that apologized for everything. And a kiss that told him she loved him.  
  
She then laid her head on his chest as he instinctly pulled his arms tight around her, as if he were protecting her from a beast. She grinned widely into his chest and whispered loud enough so he could hear, "I'm glad this year happened. I'm glad things changed." She sat back up. "I mean...I'm not saying that I'm glad that Tijuana, or Oliver, or Theresa, or Luke and Julie Cooper happened...Or the whole thing between Ryan and Coop...or...Anna leaving...You know...? I mean I'm glad that we happened. That you and I happened. And this..right here is happeni----"  
  
She was cut off by a long, passionate kiss from him. Relunctantly, she let him pull back from the kiss. She still couldn't understand how he can be so good at kissing, given that he has only had one girlfriend and that he had only kissed two girls in his entire life. Gosh, he was so amazing. Everytime they kissed, she got a tingly feeling up her spine, and her knees buckled, and she would think that she would faint from his kiss.  
  
She saw him goofily, grin his adorable dimpled smile, and smiled a huge smile at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
He chuckled, "Nothing."  
  
She playfully swatted him in the abdomen and demanded for him to tell her.  
  
Unbelievably, his smile grew even bigger than it was. "You were rambling."  
  
"Yeah right, rambling? Me? I don't think so. That's such a Seth Cohen thing. Rambling is not a Summer Roberts thing. Rage black-outs are my thing. Not rambling."  
  
He, again, smiled a even bigger smile. "You just did it again."  
  
"What? As if. Summer Roberts never rambles."  
  
"I think you're spending way too much time with me."  
  
"Hmm...yeah...you think? Maybe we should fix that. How does only one day a week sound?"  
  
"What? Noo! I mean no! I love spending time with you. I can't survive a day without seeing you...or holding you...or kissing you...or talking to you...just YOU! You were kidding right? Right. You must have been kidding. Geebus, you scared me there."  
  
At that she laughed. A sincere laugh, one reserved for Seth Cohen only. A laugh that only Seth Cohen could bring out. He was right. She was rambling. A lot, actually. But she liked it. She loved spending time with him. She loved his corny jokes. She just loved him. In a way, she was pretty glad for everything that has happened, to Coop, Ryan, Just everything. Because she knew, if those things hadn't happened, she would not be with him. She would not be happy.  
  
With that last thought, she smiled at him and pulled him into another kiss. Another kiss that told him she loved him. 


End file.
